kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Stewert
Crystal Stewert (Numbuh 838) is a KND Moonbase spy and is a great ally of all Kids Next Door sectors. While she has yet to make a full canon appearance, she has been in many Gameverse RPs with SmashBrosNextDoor. History Relationships Shelly Johnson Crystal and Shelly are rivals ever since the former defended Jessie from her. Crystal does not want to be mean and bully the little kids much to Shelly's annoyance and she does not like Shelly to rule over them with an iron fist. Shelly views Crystal as a hindrance to her plan to rule over and beat up the little kids and plans to capture her a lot with the help from her Knights of the round towel. Shelly really enjoys beating Crystal in games just as much as she loves beating Jessie. Of course, at times, Crystal helps Shelly with small favors, but Shelly is never thankful, still showing only anger and resent. Gonshiri Much like with Shelly, Crystal doesn't have a good relationship with Gonshiri either, with Crystal thinking Gonshiri is rude and mean despite being cute and Gonshiri herself thinking Crystal is even dumber than Shelly. Jessie and Sandy Crystal has an excellent relationship with Jessie and Sandy ever since she defended them from Shelly. Crystal loves Jessie's tough attitude with Shelly and really wants to be friends with him and help him a lot, but Jessie sometimes can be rude with Crystal, stating he doesn't need her help and he can handle himself, much to Crystal's sadness. While Crystal is hurt by Jessie's remarks often, she does care for him like a younger sibling. When she was transformed into a Spank-Happy Vampire, she was reluctant to spank Jessie despite him staying up late and cussing. But her Spank-Happy instincts took over and she attempted to do so, only for her to be attacked by Jessie's bubbles. Jessie does secretly like Crystal, but doesn't want to admit it. Crystal also likes Sandy and cares for her as a younger sibling, with Sandy always being happy when crystal's around and thankful for her interventions. Timmy and Hikari Crystal has a great friendship with both Timmy and Hikari ever since meeting them. While Timmy was reluctant to play with her at first since she was a big kid, he later decides to do so. However, Hikari ends up putting Crystal to sleep so she and Timmy could capture her, and later give her a potion to regress her age so they can fully play with her. Crystal really enjoys being with Timmy and Hikari and she's always ready to defend them whenever Shelly harasses them. Wicca Crystal and Wicca have a rocky relationship with each other. While Crystal thinks Wicca is very cute, she doesn't like her complaining additude or when she is mean to her. Appearance Personality Crystal is very sweet and dedicated to all of her friends and the Kids Next Door. She also has a talent for playing video games and for being stealthy and knowing a lot of karate moves. She isn't best known for her school intelligence (she one time got a quadruple F minus on her reading lessons) and she is exteremely nervous and has a lot of doubts of herself, but she will do anything to help her cherished friends out, even the little kids. Abilities Trivia Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Global Command Category:Spies Category:SmashBrosNextDoor's Pages